The Wickedness Hidden Below
by lolcawcaw
Summary: To Mori, it was no surprise that something so pure had so much wickedness hidden below. His niece is a precious rose that bloomed to maturity in the dark, so why does she claw for the light?/A tale of a Port Mafia Executive/Priestess by the name of Kagome in her search for light.


Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of the characters or series.

* * *

She sat in the corner of the quaint bookshop, her petite body hidden by a stack of paperback and hardback books. Her brown eyes were glued to the page she had stopped on. Her lips curved upwards in satisfaction as she read the content scrawled the page in black ink.

Her loose, white sleeves billowed around her wrists as she dragged a fingertip along the edge of the page. She flicked the corner a bit before finally flipping the page and focusing her attention on the words on the page that followed.

The aged and weathered book in her lap carried dust into the air with each page she turned.

She was halfway down the page when the sound of footsteps made her tear her attention away from the words. The owner of the bookshop was standing before her with a grin on her wrinkled face.

"I take it you found what you wanted, Deary?" the old woman asked. Her voice was soft and feeble despite the vibrant look flashing in her emerald eyes that were hidden by thick rimmed glasses. "I found this one way in the back next to a box of papyrus scrolls," she added on as she held out a worn leather bound book. "Maybe something like this?"

The sight of the book made her eyes light up some. Kagome reached out to take the book with a careful hand. "No way! I've been looking for that since forever! This is exactly what I wanted!" she said as she bounced up onto her feet. "I had no idea I'd get so lucky!" She held the book to her chest as she gave a relieved sigh. "It's so old, so I sorta thought that it'd be destroyed by now…" She had searched almost a hundred different stores throughout Japan, but she never got lucky enough to find it.

"Why have you been searching so long?"

She smiled down at the book in her hand. "I'm interested in medicine making and home remedies. I grew up on a shrine, and I heard about the Taijiya clan's methods. I wanted to study and practice them myself."

She looked down at the book in her hands. It had faced years of history, and she was surprised to see it still in a condition where it wasn't falling apart at a single touch. She opened it a bit and saw some of the pages were torn and slipping out of their binding. She hurried to close it and she held it in a way to make sure it wouldn't fall apart by accident.

Her wooden sandals patted against the floor as she followed the woman with both books held in her hands. She paid for them and waited for her to bag them up for her. She swept a hand along her bottom to brush away the dust that had collected along the seat of her red hakama pants as she stood waiting.

"Here you are!"

"Thanks so much!" She took the bag with both hands and bowed to the woman.

The bell overhead chimed as she stepped out through the door. She let it fall shut behind her as a warm beam of sun ran across her body.

The plastic bag held along her fingers swayed some as she started on her way down the street.

"Oi. About time."

She was mid-step when a familiar voice caused her to come to a complete stop. She placed her feet beside each other as she glanced to the side. Standing against the brick wall of the shop was a man that made her sigh.

"Oh, it's just you," Kagome said. Her tone remained neutral as she said that. "When did you get here?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest. She was mindful of her package as she did so.

"A minute ago. I saw you heading to the counter."

"Why are you waiting around for me?" Her eyes were cold and dull as she looked him over. It was a sharp contrast to her previous expression.

"Why the hell do you think, Kagome? I was sent to find you," Chuya spat at her, "you never answer your damn phone unless it's convenient for you."

She glared at him before looking down. Her hands came up and she toyed with the strings of her haori.

The sudden submission wasn't like her, and Chuya looked at her with a puzzled look in his grey-blue eyes.

"I may have dropped my phone in the river by accident…"

"What the hell! Again?"

She nodded as her expression turned sour at the memory. "At least it was an accident this time!"

"How the fuck can one person be so much of a klutz?" Chuya muttered under his breath as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He shook his head. "Nevermind- let's go."

Kagome, while she was tempted to reject the idea, choose to willingly fall into step at his side.

…

It was late at night when she was finally able to take a look at her purchase from that day. She sat down in a chair next to a wooden table with a glass of green tea in one hand and her bag in the other. The first one she took out was the one at risk of falling to pieces before her very eyes.

She took a sip of her tea as she cracked the book open at last. She let her eyes skim over the words scrawled out in ancient lettering.

She wasted a half hour doing that. Inbetween occasional sips of tea, she'd make notes of interesting points in her book.

As she sat there, she found her thoughts straying from what she was reading. The thought of her old friends flashed through her mind. The pen she was writing with clattered against the table. It rolled onto the floor and landed against her bare toes.

It had been years since she had last thought of them. Her wish for the jewel to disappear repeated through her mind as a smile appeared on her face. She had been able to leave those days behind following that wish. Despite a tearful goodbye, she knew things would be better from then on out without the presence of the jewel.

She remembered the countless faces she had helped in her life there. Each one made her heart flutter in a form of miniature joy.

Her smile faded a bit the next second.

Her position as an Executive in the Port Mafia was something so different from her past activities.

An image of a man flashed through her mind, that man being the leader of the mafia. He, and he alone, was the sole reason she had ever gotten involved with the crime organization.

Really. Did her uncle have to be so much of an ass that he brought his only niece into all of his wrong-doing? She had this gut feeling that it had to do with his intended successor falling flat, but she could never be too sure. She had never asked him despite wanting to.

Perhaps the thing that bothered her the most was how she fell into place so well among her new coworkers. What she had started off rejecting became child's play for her. What started off sounding so vile soon turned into business. It frightened her to know how easy it was for her. Was it in her blood? Had he done something to her in order for her to be able to take it?

The nineteen year old threw her head back and eyed the man sitting at his desk as he did paperwork. Not far away from her was a little girl with blond curls. She was doodling in red crayon on scrap papers.

Before long, the old man looked up. He could feel someone's attention on him. He smiled at her and pressed gloved fingertips together.

"What is it, Kagome?" he asked. "Somethings not wrong with your books, is there?"

"No Uncle," she responded as she glanced to the side. She suddenly felt weird.

She saw the way the lines around his mouth creased as he frowned at her answer.

"I was just thinking," she said. "I want to go see Mother."

Mori looked surprised at those words. He placed his hands palm-side down on his desk as he stood up. He came over to her and took her by the hand. His thumb ran over the back of her hand as he knelt in front of her.

As she sat there, she could remember how he'd fawn over her so much when she was little. After her father's accident, her mother had become a single mother raising a newborn and a six year old. Because her mother was so busy with Sota in her younger years, she often let her older brother spend time with her so she wasn't lonely.

He'd gift her with dresses with lots of ribbons and frills, and he'd take her out to buy her more dresses. He'd dress her in them so she would show them off to him.

"Now I worry someone has done something to upset my precious niece," he said. His thumb continued to rub along the surface of her hand.

"It's not that," she said as she shook her head. She found herself going silent as she met his tired gaze again. "It's been a while since I last saw her."

"I miss her just as much as you do, but going to that stone won't change anything, my darling."

Her heart felt cold at hearing those words. "I…"

"Have you thought about tossing out these clothing?" he asked, his hands gripping lightly at her attire. "Maybe it'll help cheer you up some." Mori stood and pulled her up with him. "You haven't even tried on the last few dresses I bought you. I'm used to Elise doing so, but not you."

Kagome looked down at her attire with a frown. "This stuff is comfortable though."

Mori sighed and pushed her along a few steps ahead of him. "I found a lovely dress a few days ago. It'd look perfect on you. Come on. How about I help you put it on?

"I can dress myself, Uncle!" Kagome pulled away from him with her cheeks tinted red by his suggestion. She wasn't a little girl anymore! She didn't need him to tie her bows or fix her collars!

He gave a whimsical laugh at her outburst. "Of course you can!" He went to find the dress in question. When he came back, it was draped over his arm.

Before long, that periwinkle dress was pressed into her arms. She looked it over with a blank expression. Among the lace and frills there was a single white ribbon that wrapped around the torso of it.

"Now, go put it on and show me!"

With an excited wave of his hand, he pushed Kagome behind a room divider. She waited for a moment before she stripped from her red and white clothing. She hung them over the divider to keep from wrinkling them. She slipped the dress over her head and tied the bow in the middle of her back. She fixed her hair back down before finally stepping out.

"How cute!"

Mori's pleased voice pulled her attention up from her feet. He made a spinning motion with his index finger, encouraging her to twirl in a circle for him. After a moment's contemplation she did as he wanted.

He clicked his tongue as he stepped up to her. He stopped a few inches away from her and let his arms snake around her hips to undo the bow she had tied.

"No, no," he hummed as he tugged the white ribbon around her ribcage. "It goes like this," he said as he wrapped the ribbon around her before tying it at her front.

Kagome glanced up at him as he did so. When he finished tying the bow, Mori smoothed down the material of her dress with both hands.

"It's been forever since I last saw you dressed in something so cute," he sighed those words. "Isn't this better than those old things?"

"I like my other clothes." She gripped his arms and tugged them a bit so he'd look back at her face. He reluctantly looked away from the dress that hung loosely from her figure. "I want to go see Mother, too," she said then. Her voice was firm. Mori sighed and took her hand in his own.

"I'll make time to go with you if that's what you really want, my darling."

Kagome smiled. A warmth entered her brown eyes at hearing him agree to her desire. She threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Uncle!"

* * *

 _the first chapter fic I'm gonna post is this one. I like Inuyasha and I like bsd so why not. I'm going to try the whole weekly update thing, but if that doesnt work out it might turn to monthly at most. once this one gets finished ill do something else that isn't a xover. this should have like 15 or 20 chapters._

 _feedback is appreciated but ill update either way._


End file.
